Delivery vehicles for transporting and delivering fluid commodities (e.g., fuels such as propane) generally include various fluid connections for exchange of fluid (e.g., vapor and/or liquid) to and from a cargo tank or vessel of the vehicle. These fluid connections may be accessed frequently by an operator when making deliveries or performing refilling or maintenance operations. The ease and efficiency of use of these fluid connections are thus a limiting factor in the overall effectiveness of the vehicle for a given operation. The effectiveness of the vehicle may also be limited by the size of the cargo tank and the selection of appropriate cargo tank sizes may be limited by economic factors affecting the operation.
Thus there is a need in the art for a fuel transportation and delivery apparatus having improved efficiency and effectiveness.